My Handsome Boy
by amberpup
Summary: Things were seldom what they seem at the Dursley's, and Harry's arrival that night was the same. For whatever was rumored, Petunia loved her sister and would make sure her beautiful nephew had every chance to be happy no matter what the Wizarding World wanted instead.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**My Handsome Boy**

**Chapter 1**

Early in her life, Petunia learned nothing good ever came about when a doorbell chimed late at night. And the tiny bundle that was before the door this night, proved that point beyond a fact. Of course, she hadn't seen her new nephew more then a handful of times being so busy with Dudley. But there was little doubt, even if one didn't take into account the letter with her name in elegant script. Stuffed hazardously into the side, between blanket and basket. The same blanket that Petunia had gifted to her older sister Lily with, recalling the hours she had spent shopping in London for one with the colors of scarlet and gold. The required colours or so she was told, to indulge that frightful man Lily had married.

Yet that handwriting, ever so refined, wasn't Lily's or her husband James but belonging to someone far worst in Petunia's mind. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to the terrible school that had broken them apart. The Old Goat that finally had lead Lily to her death, if one went by the slumbering baby on the step.

"Who's at the door, Petunia?" Came a voice from the hall, Vernon having gotten out of his chair after muting the telly. Concerned now, since he hadn't heard his wife shut the door or even spoke. Both odd with a late night visit, even more so with his wife's belief nothing good ever came with a ring past eight.

"My sister is dead..." Petunia spoke with a cold voice, as her heart broken even more.

With those words, Vernon rushed to comfort his wife with the expectations of seeing the police officer standing there and not a tiny wicker basket. The tiny child, wrapped in the blanket that took his wife so long to find. The same fine dark hair of his father, James Potter who had been so helpful when they had gotten married. Those cash gifts Vernon had gotten from James, helped with the down payment of the house, and the IVF treatment that Petunia had to endure for them to have Dudley.

"Luv, we need to get him in before Harry gets a chill." Vernon pronounced, in the gentlest voice he could manage. "We can mourn for Lily and James later, once we take care of their child."

Surprised at her husband's words, for he had disliked her sister as much as she disliked the man Lily had married. But both had tried to make it work, Vernon keeping secret the help James Potter had given them as Petunia had keep hidden the visits and letters with Lily. Each had thought the other had been belittling, Lily never really approving of Vernon as the one for her little sister. Same with Petunia, with all James annoying muggle questions when she had visited their home. But like many things in their past, Vernon and Petunia always found the agreeable middle after having gone to bed.

Seeing his wife pick-up the basket, Vernon hurried close to embrace her. Hopefully hugging the horrors away, doubts, and whatever other tortures Petunia's mind was inflicting on her right now. For Vernon remember when his own sister Marge had lost her first and only boyfriend, even husband if the man had lived. How devastating it had been, when that brave fool died in Northern Ireland. Marge's dogs did helped, but they would never repair what was missing in sister's once enormous heart.

"Maybe Marge could take him?" He asks, knowing it was shaky ground but willing to risk. "I know you don't always approve of her, but maybe raising a child could help Marge even more then her dogs."

"Part of me wish we could, but I doubt Dumbledore would allow it. And then there are my sister's wishes, how she warded our house... the money, her other things kept in the attic. My sister Lily was always the brightest, even more so in their world. She knew this was a possibility, even if that her atrocious husband of hers thought otherwise."

Again, Petunia felt that strange pull that her sister's child had upon her and many others. Harry without a doubt, was a very beautiful child and James spoke often about his son having some Veela blood through his grandmother's line. But being proper, Petunia had discounted it all and took the simple joy in Harry as Lily had with baby Dudley.

"So besides ours, that's why your sister enchanted the cupboard?" Vernon asked.

"I believe Lily would, a place he be safe from the monsters of her new world."

Six months ago, both had their doubts when Lily had shown up and made her request. But the hours she had spent under their stairs, in that once formally small space persuaded Vernon else wise. Once the little door was shut, the inside was the largest room of the house. Lily had told them on the last day, over that last meal Lily had at their house, the space was warded to the best of her ability using some designs she had found in some old Potter book. It won't stop the truly powerful like the Headmaster, but would keep out all others for a time till help could arrive.

"I wish I could just let him share upstairs with our Dudley, but the cupboard may be the only place safe enough for him now."

"Are you sure?" Vernon asked, thinking to the strain it would be to take care of two demanding infants so far apart.

"Could I do less for my sister?" Petunia replied, the tears now flowing. Her fingers, gently stroking his silky fine hair till it revealed the anger red mark on his forehead. A open sore, shaped like a lightening bolt and still oozing pus and blood.

"That Man!" She hissed in anger, not only dropping a baby at their doorstep without a word in the middle of the night but one that was injured. And with that, whatever doubts or worries Petunia had were washed away in her anger and sadness. Lily had always been considered the stubborn one in the family, few really knew it was the younger daughter. A fact Lily helped hid, even when she had been away to that pricey fancy school that lead to her death. More then once, it had been Lily taking the blame when Petunia became indignant over something. Mostly it would stop when the younger started feeling sorry for all the owls that would come visiting with mail to and from Hogwarts. Of course, Petunia never was punished as Lily accepting the lost of allowance or another book. For that was what a big sister did in the Evans Family, a tradition Petunia would uphold even more now that Lily was gone.

"I think Vernon, we need to visit the cupboard and see if my sister left any of their healing creams behind. I remember her talking about curses, and no doubt this one was far darker then a baby should endure."

At least, Harry was asleep and even at his worst was a happy baby. Only stopping at the side table near the door, one that Vernon was closing now and locking. Using the letter opener kept there, to push the unopened letter in the basket onto the table. Petunia wanted nothing to do with it now, or tomorrow, even the following days if possible. Having gotten a few howlers from Lily over the years, Petunia learned one way to deal with them. Once on the table, then she used the Tower of London opener to drag it into a metal tin she keep on the table just for these occurrences. Giving her husband a nod to finish, before Petunia continued to the stairs and the small door there.

"We fix you right up there, Harry. Maybe even a meal if you're hunger." Petunia coos to the sleeping infant, struggling a bit to stay that way now with all the activity and voices. "Your cousin Dudley was hungry tonight, but I should have enough milk now to spare you a drink or two, my handsome boy."

And with that, Petunia crawled into the cupboard as Vernon held the door open and hide his frown. For if his sweet Petunia was going to feed the child from her own bosom, the orphan child was here to stay no matter what his lines of reasoning where. He knew how obstinate she could be in one of her moods, and Petunia's now dead sister had always been number one with that list. Having learned early in their marriage, the pair of sisters could be at each other's throat but woe to any one else that tried to interfere. He still remembered his ears ringing for days, after he tried to support his wife in a fight with Lily back when they were dating. So back to the telly Vernon did went, read his paper and get ready for tonight when Petunia would be in tears. His sigh, mostly show for he did love his wife as much as James had Lily.

And that was something Vernon could understand, letting the sound of the telly fill the room with a show he no longer cared about. What came to the door tonight would only add more difficulties, yet even with a man like Vernon that was known for the same at work. Well, he would do the same and work twice as hard to make sure his wife never felt like her now dead sister had about him. For work was something Vernon could understand, from his boxing days and his time on the street without home or family.

So whatever came, he and Petunia would met it together...

**Chapter 2**

Once in the Room under the Stairs, the glow of the fireplace across the room. Petunia always found that rough carved over-sized chair comfortable, not that she told Vernon. The same with the cradle, carved by someone named Hagrid and had been a gift to the Gryffindor Pair before Harry was born. Having strange little animals carved about, like something from a storybook. Sometimes, she would even swore they moved but Vernon was never convinced. So sitting here, Petunia just waited for Harry to awake as she spread a little of the unpleasant-smelling cream about his forehead.

"Don't cry, my handsome boy." Petunia coo as Harry aroused pass the charm Hagrid had used and the fatigue of defeating a Dark Lord. The cream, even as foul as it smelled, did help with the pain the child was feeling. Lily was a talent with potions, and this was some of her best work.

"Are you hungry?" She asked of Harry, while undoing her dress. With the demands of Dudley, Petunia had gotten very practical in her clothing choices. Her nephew being smaller, she doubt he would drink that much before falling to sleep again. And bringing him up to a nipple, he latched on with little trouble and didn't even bite like her own did now.

And this was when it got odd for Petunia, while she always feel happy to feed her own son this way. Well, with Harry it was somehow different. She won't, or couldn't use the word pleasurable, but a feeling close to well-being grew in her chest and even dried some tears over Lily's death. It wasn't magic, for Petunia had learned about being under varies spells after she begged her older sister for demonstrations. For it was a secret Petunia could confess now, but she hadn't hated Lily's gift or talents, even when Petunia had nothing of both. But that School had taken her sister so far away from her, this suppose Magical World of Britain, she hated with the whole of her heart and even more so after tonight with what she found at her stoop.

Yet even that, this hatred that spent years growing was washed away in the blissfulness she was feeling by her nephew's feeding. Petunia couldn't understand it, nor did she really care as Harry nursed till his tiny tummy was full. With Dudley, she would had hummed but with sweet Harry such didn't seem necessary. A easy burp, and he was asleep again without any further effort from his aunt. But Petunia, she just sat in the chair with him till the sensation stop washing over her. Tomorrow she would worry about it after feeding Harry again, and working out a way not to panic Vernon or spend any less time with Dudley. But tonight, with all this sorrow in her heart, Petunia wanted to feel that deeper magics her sister always hinted about. Love in its full wonder, without filters, or walls. Or those stupid words that never fit.

And if that was what Harry could give them, Petunia would do anything to keep it. Even if it might be living a lie or keeping Harry's presence with them a secret. Already as she rocked his cradle, Petunia knew what would be expected by her sister's former Headmaster. Saw the problems Dudley would have with his cousin living with them, like it some bad American Film Drama. And Vernon, as the feeling of contentment faded, he would be the worst and the easiest. For his sister, had always been his Achilles' heel like Lily was hers. But with Harry, the better weapon then Dudley ever was, he would bring Marge around to a far better opinion about life and her choices as any sweet child could.

Shame that had to wait a few years, for Petunia doubt her sister-in-law would ever think of mothering Harry like she just did. But no matter, Petunia had a course laid out and something hopeful to lessen the pain of her sister's dying. So she sat and rocked till morning came, never once feeling tired as Petunia thought of Lily and what they shared.

The fights over Severus, then Lily going to a school that Petunia couldn't follow. All the letters she had written to it's Headmaster, and just the barely polite one she received in return. Those years, it hadn't been a cooling like their parents thought but a war between Lily and her. One fought with letters and owls, lies and accusation, of torn treasures and broken childhood promises. A terrible war, and one Petunia still regretted even after Lily's forgiveness a dozen times over. But she knew, in those dark places in one's heart. She had always been the worst sister, the evil sister in this tale, and nothing she did since or in the future with nephew would ever end that.

And so, in the feeble light of the fire and the cradle rocking. Petunia made her own Unbreakable, and do her utmost to raise Harry as Lily would wanted. She won't finish what the lunatic whom killed her sister started, nor would she return to the angry teenager she had been in the past. The promise was simple, even if her own son had to suffer, this handsome boy would want for nothing.

Even if it killed her, did Petunia affirmed to herself as Harry slept.

So when morning came, Harry awoke and after some more cream got his second meal from the woman sworn to be more then a mother. Her milk give him comfort, as did Petunia's words and touch. And for her, that strange joy and energy got her up and moving of for the rest of her family after she put Harry back down after a changing. The dirty nappy disappearing once dropped in the nearby bin. Checking him one last time, Petunia left the cupboard in the hopes the what she felt in there would carry to the rest of the house.

And with those thoughts, Petunia started on making breakfast. A chore she usually detested, but by the time Vernon finally appeared. Well, she found she had made too much for just the two of them. His favorites, plus hers, even a few of Lily's.

"Where were you, Dear?" He asked, wary for the moment and hiding behind his toast. "You didn't come to bed." His tone, wasn't accusing or even mundane and lifeless like when he talked about the rain. No, this was a husband's concern pure and simple. An act of love, and one now she could return more then tenfold.

"I fell asleep after feeding Harry, you know in that over-sized chair."

Vernon knew this wasn't the full story, but she must had slept some with all the energy his wife was showing. Fresh juice, pancakes, and even the special jam he loved. Of course, the last item she would had to buy prior and normally only on days he had done something worthy. Like being civil with her now dead sister, but Vernon didn't care as she went up to fetch and feed their own child. If this was the worst Little Harry Potter would bring to his house, he would be happy as he went about making his own lunch with the leftovers.

Happy indeed...


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**My Handsome Boy**

**Chapter 3**

For Albus Pervival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Well, today wasn't going very well after his visit to Gringrotts and learning the Potter's Will had gone missing. The Goblins balked when in his role of Chief Warlock, he suggested using the copy in his pocket. Having spent hours with James composing it just months ago, Albus already had plans for the galleons promised within and the varies Potter rural properties given stewardship over till Harry came of age. The Potter Family had never been as wealth as the Blacks, Malfoys or the Longbottoms. Yet they had always been respected as battlers, even by the Goblins, shown by their firm insistence with locking down both Harry's Trust Vault and the Potter Family Vault per Ministry Laws till the recovery of the missing Will or the stepping forward of it's Witnesses.

But that was impossible now with what Albus learned this forenoon at the Wizengamot, with the Lestrange's horrifying assault upon Frank and Alice Longbottom the night before, their minds now as gone as the document with their signatures upon. Even Barty Sr. was unable to temper Augusta demands to reverse his most recent decree with the Aurors using Unforgiveables. The lovely and terrible Bellatrix Lestrange, Albus didn't expect to last the week with the anger overheard in Diagon Alley after his visit was done with the Goblins. Especially after her cousin's betrayal of the Potters, and murder of Peter Pettigrew's . The one true friend to the Potters, Peter being loyal to the end. But for now the best Albus could hope for was Lucius's bribes were prompt enough to save his sister-in-law's life, and so save House Lestrange. For if Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers were just killed in the street, he doubted any of the Lestrange family could survive what came next. Muggle mobs were a horrible thing to witness, Wizardry mobs are far worst. Both which he had the misfortune to observe, in the Muggle streets of Paris and later after Grindelwald was captured.

So with no witnesses able to come forward, he saw no recourse but to retreat and give the Goblins their victory. Aldus had time, since the Minister would no doubt need new sources of revenue to help in the healing of their world and the Potter Vault could be one of those with the proper insistence used with the Goblins. So yet again, Albus would be running the Order of the Phoenix on a shoestring budget, but now with outstanding debts that needed to be addressed soon with St. Mungo's. And that wasn't even talking into account his promises of covering the lost of income due their Order duties, death benefits that needed to be paid, or the loses some members suffered when the Deatheaters attacked their homes. It was for that reason, he had hoped to use a few of the Potter estates even if the buildings were no better then Muggle farmhouses.

But better a roof over one's head, instead of being wet in the street...

So as Dumbledore apparated to Little Whinging, his mind was already on how to generate the necessary Galleons. Short term, he would have to rely on the varies bribes the former followers of Voldemort were willing to dole out to keep themselves out of Azkaban. Most of the general public didn't understood how such corruption really worked, the unwritten requirements of the receiver of the bribe to distribute a certain percentage to co-workers and those above. So as Chief Warlock, Albus would be seeing a share of the coins that the varies Dark Families were throwing about in fear. And with that money, he would be able to do his own bit of good for both the Order and Muggle-born whom had bore the brunt of Lord Voldemort's attacks.

And if even Lily had been correct to how terrible the Ministry was, it was still better then what happened in the days of the Wizards Council even if she never agreed with him. For this level of jobbery was essential in keeping qualified witches and wizards working in the varies departments, sorting out the problems caused by their Pure-blood knobbles. The same happened quite often at Hogwarts, with the Half-bloods helping the Pure-bloods on their studies and homework. Which anymore with some inbred families like the Goyle or the Crabbe, it was almost a school requirement.

A fact that Tom often overlooked in his Blood Purity rants.

Which brought a smile to his lips, even with how the tragic the news had been this morning. Frequently, what happened in the Wizardry World were merely a reflection to their days back at Hogwarts. And luckily for him, few students outgrew the person they were back then. If he was to make a list, Albus might judge James Potter being the most recent name. No, on second thought he would replace it with his wife's. To this day, Albus was still disquieted how Lily was able to convince him to approve Blood Wards over her sister's home months after Harry's birth. The license alone had cost him his last outstanding marker with the Head of the Unspeakables. For Blood Wards was Goblin Magic, so forbidden to most wizards and witches per the varies treaties and laws. Only the Department of Mysteries were allowed to cast, study, or use them for protection. Which thank Merlin, Lily never learned because Albus doubted she would approve of her sister's house now being under the Department's ownership and control due to this. But on second thought, Lily did agree far too quickly in helping the Unspeakables with The Ever-Locked Room as part of the arrangement.

So perhaps, she did know...

But now both decision were biting him in the backside, with Harry now under the care of Petunia Evans. Yet first to his more important business, finding a proper Muggle house for Arabella so she could keep a eye on the boy. And looking up and down the street, only a few seemed promising. Proper view, while outside of the shifting blood ward circumference mostly, and the lack of children only left one. So with a cancel of his Notice-Not charm, Albus stepped closer to talk to the muggle male that had just pulled-up in his motorcar before it. His natural skill at Legilimency again proving useful, as he read the muggle's thoughts.

For Troy Baker, Number 9, Privet Drive, of Little Whinging, Surrey... the day had been the worst possible. The latest promotion in his department had been given to the colleague just for having a wean, the proper British Family the old fossils that ran the company wanted to portray. And the next advancement if the rumors were trusted, would involve a transfer to Liverpool. Something he knew his wife would never agree too, worst today's market had him not getting his full return for the house even if he could persuade her. But those questions were forgotten for now, as he watched a elder man on the street staring at him far longer then normal.

"Can I help you?" He asks, obviously a toff if you went by the gent's strange but well-tailored suit. And even with the sudden headache, Troy could guess the oldster was looking for directions to a relatives house. Closing the distances, so he won't have to shout once the old boy told him which family he was looking for. Hoping it wasn't his neighbor Vern, the last thing the sod needed to hear in Troy's mind was learning he had a rich uncle after winning Troy's promotion. Particularly to the fact, only reason Mr. Vernon Dusley got it was upping the duff his daft cow of a wife.

"I won't take much of your time, with the weather being such as it is." Dumbledore replied, knowing the muggle didn't have a warming charm but a coat in this early November. "I was wondering if you knew of any of these houses for sale? I have relations near and I thought it might be best to get a house near, instead of driving back and forth from Kensington every time I pop over for a visit."

Troy almost question his luck at that moment, his surprised such he hadn't even noticed this rich old bloke extracting a stick from a pocket and waving it near his face. And once under the Confundus Charm and his headache now gone, Troy Baker was happy with taking this new acquaintance into the house and meet the wife. Soon she too under Dumbledore's bewitching, happy now with the idea of moving. Even more so, with the price Mr. Figg was willing to pay for their once beloved home. Which was fine with the greatest wizard in Britain, allowing Albus to quiet the twinge of a guilty conscience forcing the Muggle couple in moving away 'For the Greater Good'.

Words that the older and wiser Albus now always said to himself when matters like this occurred, remembrance to the stumbles with Gellert and the tragedy with his sister Ariana. His mantra since that time, never to let the same happen with other people. And if Severus or Minerva thought it just his excuse, Albus knew those four words were more then being able to sleep at night. They leashed his dark cravings, and give hope when he went into the Next World, Ariana forgiving him with his role in her death.

Now onto the Number 4 Privet Drive, and a talk with sister Petunia with not opening his letter.

**Chapter 4**

For Petunia, the day was quite pleasant as she worked on her knitting with Dudley and Harry playing on the floor before her. In the three days since Lily's death, Petunia had learned Dudley wasn't the sharing type of child even if he did tolerant Harry playing with his older toys. And her nephew unlike her own son, enjoyed peas or carrots and didn't just demand peaches or other fruit. And Harry just watched his cousin instead of joining in, when she sat his newest favorite out of reach as Dudley begin his fuss. Marge would notice on her next visit, if her recent gift was instead of a wet chewed-on mess. Already the poor bulldog was missing one ear, and Dudley been working on the other.

"Mum,Mum,Mum,Mum." Dudley kept saying, pointing his plump fingers up towards his doggy on the high shelf.

While Harry under her watchful eye, started back up to scoot about on his nappies. Using any nearby piece of furniture to pull himself upright to stand, looking about the room before falling back on his bum and start it all over again. Being that way since the second day, Harry sussing anything or anyone in his sight. More then once, Petunia having to catch him before he went off into the next room or towards a window. She had thought it was just him exploring his surroundings, discounting the hiss sounds Harry had been making when ever he was looking. And maybe that was for the best, since Petunia wasn't a newly gifted Parsemouth like he. It would only broken her heart even more, to learn Harry's hissing was for his dead parents.

"Mum,Mum,Mum,Mum." Dudley demanding, but the bell for the front door ringing halted the tantrum. Harry upon hearing the now familiar chime, broke into a crawl to see if this time the people he was missing were there playing Hide-and-Seek as Da and Pa often did before his head got to hurting.

"Coming," Petunia calls-out, stopping Harry short and placing him in the playpen with Dudley. Now with both babies in confinement, she made sure what happened yesterday didn't occur today. "Harry, dear... Handsome Boy." she coos with her best smile, till those vivid green eyes focus upon her. "You need to keep Dudley company, while your Auntie Petunia is at the door."

"Hssss..." Was Harry's reply, before reaching for a toy to share.

Just troubled her a bit, for Petunia knew Harry once spoke like a normal boy his age with her visits before the Potters went into hiding. Even better then her own son, if Petunia had to be honest. But take care of the door first, and worries later after talking to Vernon. So with the second ring, Petunia only slows to close the cupboard door securely just to be safe. The wallpaper, Vernon's single attempt on a manly chores, his ragged seam closed and merged whole till Petunia couldn't see the outline of the small door anymore. Unless you counted the door handle, till it tucked itself away as well.

"Magic..." All she would say, with a cluck of her tongue in disapproval.

But a quick check, proved this week could get worst as Petunia saw the last man on Earth she wanted to speak to. Professor Dumbledore standing there, before her door... and smoking! Not some claypipe, like that wizard in Tolkien's but his actually clothing. Quite funny, if one's heart had not been flooded with hatred for the man that got her sister killed. So with a deep breath, she yanked open the door to screech.

"What do you what?"

Now for Albus, the day had turned discouraging after his success on the house for Arabella Figg. Since when he stepped before Number 4 Privet Drive, it had been easy to notice, Lily hadn't kept her promise with the Blood Wards. What he saw above the house, in the yard, and a bit on the street wasn't what he thought they agreed on. These Wards were far too potent, any wizard or witch unlucky to stumble upon would have their blood boiled or just spontaneously combust and leave nothing but ashes to show their blunder.

Even he, when Albus came to the gate felt the belligerent nature of Lily's wards. The nature of their arrangement was his name, a handful of others from the Order would be included on the Allowed. But now with what he was sensing, the Blood Wards would blast him just as easy as the Dark Lord himself. And unlike proper Arithmancy wards, these would flow and stretch as the focal being their core point. The main reason why this types of warding was banned in the Wizardry World. Even the worst of the Dark Families didn't have the right to render someone into a pile of ash just because they wandered too close to a property line or your mother's best china.

So wand in hand, Albus stepped forward to find the boiling scarlet haze retreated back to the house before him. So he walked to the door, since that was what Headmaster desired in the first place. Placing a finger before the bell, and seeing the agitated crimson mist flow away just enough to allow him to press. It wasn't till his second press, when the Wards decided to become strict critics with his manners. Judging no doubt, he should had waited just a bit longer before pressing the doorbell again.

So with robes smoking, tiny embers dancing about his beard and hat. Did he meet the irate muggle woman, at her door was her sister's wards retreated once again to the now open door.

"Mrs. Dursley... Petunia, I'm here to inquire why you haven't open my letter yet?"

"I saw no need, Harry was enough to tell you gotten her killed."

Stepping back, Petunia retrieve the tin with the letter inside still there since Harry was dropped at their door. Not offering it, but shoving the tin into the hands of the dodgy old fool. His beard a remainder of Uncle Charles, the only Evans no one in the family ever liked even with him having money and such.

"Madame, it had the information you needed about Harry going to Hogwarts and some money to help." Albus said with calm, going with the wise grandfatherly norm which only made Petunia angrier.

"What, you lot think we can't raise him right? We need your goblins and your galleons to raise Harry the way my sister wanted. Trust us not have to whore him out at fancy parties. Oh, six-pence for your picture with the boy who's parents got killed!"

Petunia having a fine rosy going-on in her cheeks, nothing but the pain in her heart and head over losing her sister and how it all would affect her nephew.

"And what if we can't? Are you going to threaten me again with those Obliviators, Lily told me back then what they were. She had to ask, but how dare you menace a mere child with the lost of all her memories with her own sister just because I happen to be a muggle!"

Albus, never a wizard to be taken lightly, drew himself up to defend till he noticed the Blood Wards seething like Mrs. Dudley's temper. And till he was able to get a Cursebreaker to look at them, Dumbledore wasn't about to push his luck.

"Madame, perhaps I did faltered then as I did this week. I too grieve on the lost of James and Lily, their only child being orphaned. And placing him here with you, his only reminding family. Perchance, righting the misunderstandings between us."

"He's fine, now leave us alone!" Petunia said with a whimper, once more tears rolling down her cheeks. Slamming the door in his face, before her baby boys heard more of the fighting and wonder what was wrong.

"Damn Goat!" Petunia cursed, as she wiped her eyes and calming her nerves before doing what mothers did.

Dumbledore, seeing little choice with Lily's monstrosity starting to eke forward and exhort him back to the gate unless he had a desire to confront the Blood Wards right now. So with little else to do at Privet Drive, Albus wand himself to Hogwarts. Paying no attempting to the car a few houses away now creeping forward.

Vernon, in his idling auto just waited till the man he figured was this Professor Dumbledore fellow that his wife hated so much had disappeared. He wasn't stupid, a fact that James helped with by showing some of their tricks wizards did. But seeing the man before his door talking to Petunia, got him one of his deep gut worries. And trusting a speeding car would be more then enough to stop such a wizard if git tried anything toward his wife. But with the old man gone, Vernon now was ready for dinner and a read of the paper with some telly before bed.

So distracted in his thoughts of relaxation, food, and other manly things like checking the football scores . Vernon fail to notice a small tan cat, a Egyptian Scarab hanging from her collar, appearing from nearby bushes and follow the large man in. Hiding behind the umbrella stand as Vernon closed the door. Waiting for later, to explore her new home and see that very special child again.

After all, a Phoenix Cat had all the time in the world...


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

**Chapter 5**

Petunia Dursley was a hunted woman... 

It wasn't like one of those direful BBC Four shows, yet Petunia couldn't shake the feeling she was being stalked in her own house and Vernon wasn't helping. Every noise she sent him to investigate, every touch she felt upon her ankle, or the dead mouse appearing at the back door. Each she had sent her husband out to defend House &amp; Home, he came back with naught but worried looks about her sanity. 

Unless one counted his joke about the mouse and her cooking. This secured him a spot in the guest room, till the chore of Dudley and Harry's care left Petunia with little choice but to forgive after a single night. That and the fright, rousing just after something furry and soft rubbed her cheek. Indeed Vernon got out of trouble, after she calmed during the search for the offender in the middle of the night. Even after tearing up their closet and checking under the beds, Petunia had to relinquish the hope this time she would trap her stealthy assailant. 

Gone, escaped, a failure once more... 

"Kitty" Harry said from his bath, as his Aunt worked on his hair. Dudley, next to him in the tub just played with his toy boat. "Auntie, kitty." Harry declared once more, under the froth on his head. "Kitty, kitty, kitty." The little boy did swear, annoying if it wasn't so cute. Petunia was happy her nephew got back to speaking the next day after the visit from Dumbledore. And if that Man was the dark cloud, then the silver lining was, 

"Kitty." 

Little Harry tried to stand still as his aunt dried him off, but the tickling got too much as he saw a fluffy tail she did not. So with his naked bottom shown to the world, Harry stumbled out of the bathroom and into the hallway to chase in innocent wonder and demands. 

"Kitty." 

"Harry, No!" Petunia cried out, no longer certain if she had secured the gate at the top of the stairs. 

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." 

Dudley for his part, seeing his mother distracted returned to splashing the water about and getting her wet. 

"Young Man, you stop that right now!" 

But the accompanying glare didn't last long, as Petunia with a panicky cry got up and ran after Harry once he took the turn into Marge's room. Vernon's sister visited so frequently, they had agreed to just call it her room till Dudley was old enough to need some extra space until Harry. Now such plans were up in the air, because a young boy couldn't growup under the stairs. Nor should he... 

But for now, Petunia had to catch the bare one shouting 'Kitty" and stop the other from sloshing half the tub upon her bathroom floor. Once in the room, she spotted his tiny legs poking out from under the bed. His protest was a laughter when Petunia pulled him out, and a hug once back in her arms. "Kitty." Harry said excited, his bright green eyes aglow going back to pointing at the bed and saying "Kitty, kitty, kitty." 

Keeping a grip on the wiggling wet boy, Petunia took a look and saw nothing more then a need to hoover. Wrapping the towel back around Harry to finish his dry, as the boy squirmed in her arms. "Auntie, kitty." He said, pointing to the dresser. "I know," she said with a kiss, now working on his silky dark hair. The awful hurt on his forehead, now only a angry red and nearly healed. "No more of that icky cream for you." Petunia promised, wrapping the bath towel about his shoulders. Harry giving her a kiss upon the cheek when she bent close. "Luv Auntie." He said with the innocent smile of cherubs. 

At dinner, hours later, over pork cassoulet after they shared their days. For Vernon with his new promotion, had gotten busy with many more problems. His old ire almost slipped it's leash a number of times already but tonight he just wanted to watch some telly, read the Surrey Herald and the League Express. 

And convince his wife a Old Tom be permitted on a weeknight. 

"And those nice Bakers moved right out, hardly a word to anyone in the neighborhood." Petunia complained, as Vernon rejoined the conversation. 

"Yes, he put in for that transfer." He explained as his wife was trying to wipe down their son. "All in a rush, so approved for a early move. Normal in the business world, Luv." 

"Well, I wished wife or you had told me. I'm sure this Mrs. Figg is all nice and that, but she does have cats." 

"Kitty." Harry cheers from his aunt's lap, since they hadn't yet bought a second highchair. 

"Lots of cats..." 

"Kitty." This time with a giggle, before Harry starting back on his peas. 

"Well, then we need to inform this Mrs Figg that the Dursley's are strictly a dog family." Vernon pronounces, turning to his own son playing with his baby food. "Isn't that right, Dudley?" 

"Dog, dog, dog, dog." Dudley answered, making his best mess upon his tray. 

"That's my boy, a proper Dursley." His father declares, before going back to his well-deserved dinner. 

"Kitty." 

"Don't you worry, Harry." Vernon says with a smile, pointing the fork at the boy in his wife's lap. "We get you right proper after a few visits to Aunt Marge's kennel." 

And so, with the dishes done and the boys asleep. Petunia retires, knowing at least one of the boys will be up before long. Vernon, in his chair, the one and only Robinson's Old Tom ale in his hand. Taking a sip, as he watched the highlights of the varies cricket matches. Happy to the fact Petunia give her permission for him to have the weekend bottle tonight on a weeknight. 

Yet it wasn't the horrible bowled, or the flickering screen of the telly which got Vernon's attention. But a tail, fluffy and twitching, as it's owner scrutiny him as much as he did in return. The cat's ears were more like a fox's, and the fur tan and white with a number of black strips on it's chest and front legs. A thin old looking leather collar, with a dull stone scarab hanging from it. The cat's eyes glowing golden from the lamp on the table, as the tail keeps in motion. 

"You don't belong here." 

_'That's a matter of opinion._' 

"The Dudley Family are proud dog lovers." Vernon declares, not all the sure if he heard the cat answer or something else. 

_'No one is perfect._' 

"Now see here," He almost shouted, the day's anger finding it's way back in. "We don't own a cat, nor do we want one!" Vernon rages, beginning the task of seeing this four legged interloper to the door by first getting out of his comfortable chair. Only to stop, now since the cat was upon the table near his still half-drunk beer. And once having his attention, placing a paw upon the bottle. 

_'I owe the boy's mother._' 

"Lily?" Vernon inquires, confused always when dealing with Magic. 

_'She, of the red fur that died before I could make right my debt to her._' 

"Are you a Kneazles?" 

Vernon got this strange feeling, the cat was laughing at him. 

_'Kneazles are like kittens to me, and never would I serve a mere witch or wizard._' 

"But Lily," Vernon starts to point out, before the desert cat hisses in warning. 

_'A debt, helping me escape from Gringrotts and shelter given after._' 

"So why are you here now?" 

_'Watch the boy and protect him, since the Red Fur is no longer able._' 

"And my wife?" Vernon asks, knowing in the morning the need to apologizes. 

_'Amusement, due to long confinement._' 

"And Dudley, the other boy?" 

_'I will raise no claw towards, and protect if possible._' 

"And my wife?" Vernon leaving for last. 

_'I'll no longer hunt her, nor make any demands._' 

"I think that's agreeable, it would certainly help Petunia for someone else watching Harry when he's in the Room under the Stairs." Vernon states, rubbing his chin in thought. "And no more mice or birds at the door to scare her, and better I don't see another living mouse in the house." 

_'We have a bargain.' _The cat agrees, wrapping her tail about the bottle still next to her._ 'May we seal it, by sharing this beverage?_' 

With all had happened, talking cat and all, Vernon still surprised by the furry expression. The need, as the cat looked on his Old Tom. Glancing about, he quickly finds one of his ever empty candy dishes and pours some beer into it. The still unnamed cat, gives the offering a long sniff with her thick tail vibrating in joy. 

_'Very long time, since I've shared beer with the Pharaohs. The last bowl was with Nefertiti before we both were imprisoned.' _She shares, before lapping up all the ale in the dish. 

"What's your name?" Vernon asks, since the cat was now a guest in his house. 

_'I've none, for I've always been too quick and slipped out of all of them._' 

"Lets go with Kitty then." 

**Chapter 6**

Three months later... 

Petunia discovered Harry was an early morning baby, so she went to him first. The Room under the Stairs, now of the opinion, if a room could give, was a window required. Pleasant enough view of the back garden, even if it wasn't the wall's true facing. But she had other matters on her mind, as two tiny arms reaching-out as Harry stood in his crib. 

"How's my handsome boy?" Petunia asks, giving Harry a morning hug and check his nappy. Happy to see, outside of a few hairs upon his sleeper, the bloody awful cat wasn't around. She was still livid with Vernon for allowing the beast to stay even if it did belong once to her older sister. Petunia even caught the two going out to the pub one Saturday night after dinner. And when asked, he couldn't even give a 'Keep sleeping in the same Bed' reason besides both of them enjoying a good bitter while watching the game. 

"Hungre." 

"I'm sure you are." His aunt giving the little sweet boy her best smile. It wasn't Harry's fault about the Kitty, it was that great whale of a man who wasn't getting any bacon or sausage in the morning till he lost a full stone! Petunia grit her teeth, trying to calm herself as she undressed her nephew. "Once we get Dudley up and fed, how about going to the doctor?" 

Harry just giggled, in part because Petunia was tickling. Since Dudley had his own checkup today, she decided the best time to get Harry into the system. The paperwork required, his own NHS card, and first of many health checks because her precious little nephew deserved no less. 

"Doggy?" She asked, holding his favoured shirt with a dog pic on it. 

"Doggy, doggy, doggy." Harry replied, clapping in joy before plopping down in his crib with a "Ah..." 

"Made a messy in your nappy, didn't you?" Petunia inquires, putting down his clothes for later. "Lets get you to the changing table." Her voice, neither annoyed or worried. A quick change, and some powder, and Petunia went back to dressing him in said shirt and shorts. Only detail she paid any care, was Harry's socks. The adventurous boy gaining the habit of losing both if you let him during his travels. 

"None of that..." She said, as he started on his first tug before sweeping Harry up in her arms. Which caused a leak, so Petunia decided to feed him now. So finding her chair, and undoing the dress just enough so Harry could get secured and fed. 

A tiny hurt, but never did it last long as Harry drank his fill. Feeling better, with the morning and feeding Harry, she didn't think anything could ruin it. Well, besides Vernon till she heard owl feathers upon wood and heart. There upon the mantelpiece, now sat a envelope of gold with the Potter Seal of smaller horns which denotes the Wife, once her sister Lily. 

With hands now shaking, Petunia could only wait till Harry was done. Wiping and burping, trying to hide the fact his Auntie has just gotten a letter from his mother. The magical fire in the hearth, throwing off it's merry glow and keeping them both warm in the November cold. Placing him on the blanket appearing with his own toys, quivering older fingers taking the letter and break the seal as Harry starts place his newest favorite into his mouth. 

_My Tuney_, 

_If you're reading this, then the worst had came to pass and both James and I are dead. And before you think, I'm not any Seer but I did have a chance to look upon the Red Strings which ties all our hearts together. And from their crossings, knots, and tangles, I did learn many things. So if you have Harry, I know you will love him with all your heart. But I've found, I can't take all the steps necessary which will keep you all safe. So as soon are you are able, you need to go to the Goblin Bank and save the Potter fortune for Harry once he's old enough_. 

_I need you to be strong, my Darling Tuney. Charing Cross Road, then Leaky Cauldron, and once inside ask for Tom the barkeep and owner. Keep Harry well-wrapped and his face hidden, and let only Tom see it till you get to Gringott's. Beyond important here, Baby Sister. Because Dumbledore and others has many spies about Diagon Alley and could try to stop you or take Harry_. 

_Once Tom confirms he's our son, you need to trust him as I did. There will be witches robes for you to change into, and he will give you the name of a Squib to use from this point on and her key. Tom will also give you a second key, gold with a gem on both ends. That's the Potter's Lord Key, which once in Gringott's allow you to do what's needed_. 

_But here, Tuney... I need you to be very brave. One of the older witches I went to Hogwarts with, arriving by Floo. An Narcissa Malfoy, whom Tom will ask if you can tag alone to the goblin bank with. I expect her to agree, Narcissa needs the cover as much as you. But you need to keep a tight reign on your temper and mouth, for Narcissa's husband Lucius is a high ranking Death Eater. And whatever you do, don't let her see Harry's face or hair. Narcissa is far from stupid, even if she married that arse of a man_. 

_Once at Gringott's, I expect Narcissa to be dismissive and let you wander off with hardly a goodbye. Pure-Bloods treat all Squibs like this, so be as small as possible till she's too busy stealing money from her husband. Once you believe it's safe, find yourself a Goblin and showing him the Potter Key. These alone should get you a private room, and if not respectfully ask for one. Goblins are the worst, but they're greedy and you can use it against them_. 

_But here is what I need you to do_; 

_1\. Allow them to see Harry fully, even draw a drop of blood to prove his inheritance. I doubt the second will be necessary, but they're cruel creatures and may just to inflict pain. I do not like it, but we will need their amiability for later_. 

_2\. Inquire to the sums in both the Family Vault and Harry's Trust, and any withdraws. I hope I've done enough to prevent this, but the Minister of Magic or Dumbledore could do anything to get the galleons within for their own purposes_. 

_3\. Here's where it will become most difficult, Tuney. I need you to become strong for both of us, Harry and I. With James's key, you can lock out any other key but this would alert Dumbledore to you having possession if he tried to use mine again. Is where I need you the most, for breaking a Lord Key will cause said Vault to freeze (actually ice I've heard) allowing only the Goblins access to the money within for fees and such. I expect they won't reforge a new one till Harry was of adult age. Which is good, since his Trust Vault will be access for school cost when he turns eleven_. 

_4\. And if all the above is true, I need you next to appeal to their greed. Galleons just sitting in a vault for a decade should be abhorrent to them. But with what James has shared, I think it could be possible for a muggle to convince them to easy the restriction. Allow them to use the Potter money for loans and such, with a higher fee to cover their risk if the Ministry finds out. Alone, this could double the gold in the Potter Vault or at least I hope_. 

_5\. And have the Goblins transfer the sum of 50 Galleons to the vault of the other key Tom give you. This was __the agreed on price for her help. I expect the Goblins to add a ten galleon fee, which is fine. Also take some Galleons out for yourself, for later if need be. Then return to Leaky Cauldron, and go to the same room you changed and there should a woman waiting for you and her key back. And once you changed, she will sneak you out to one of the back streets_.

_My love,_

_Lil_y

With all of her heart, Petunia wished she could read the graceful script of her older sister again. But the tears which fell, and still falling, ink running and turned the letter into a worst mess. Harry on his blanket, sensed his Aunt's distress, crawled over and pulled himself up by the chair. 

"Luv, Auntie Petuna, luv." 

Which only caused Petunia to weep even more, sweeping her nephew into a hug. All was aching, in her heart and soul but quench by the mewling of Harry. The task now given by Lily, was nothing compared raising this little lovely boy.

"Shh... it's fine, my handsome boy. Everything is fine, I promise."


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

**Chapter 7**

The next day was a busy one for Petunia, finding her old drama kit and taking Harry back to hospital. She had hoped they could taken a look at both during Dudley's appointment, but the doctor asked her to bring back Harry on the next day. Thankfully Vernon just purchased a new Austin Metro for her to use, with a pair of new kid seats for the boys. His explanation to the extra money was another bonus from work, but while doing the wash Petunia found some ticket stubs from Sandown Park in his trousers.

Petunia's tolerance of gambling normally near nonexistent, except for charity. But by his own confession about the time before they met, during the fend with his own mother. Vernon had wasted time at the horses tracks, winning barely enough to pay for meals. Not that she prohibited any future visits, since he spoke of those lonely days with little fondness or any excitement.

Like her and acting...

For in school, Petunia took all the drama courses and acted in all the school plays. Back then, she had a great love for Shakespeare. Stayed up later, reading his plays and dull the ache with Lily not being there to annoy her in the morning. Saying the lines at the mirror hiding within her closet, to lay in bed and dream on future praise and acknowledgement. Silly things now, those tiny dreams of reciting in the best theaters of London.

Silly dreams for a once silly girl...

For while not a great talent, Petunia's teachers all agreed with steady training she would make a lasting presences on the stage. But the costliness of Lily's far away boarding school meant less to spend on hers, and those lackings soon became apparent. Petunia's fellow students whom able to take those special courses and go to camp, began outshine and take back the lead roles. A butterfly forced back into her cocoon,now how Petunia felt. No longer Juliet or Portia, just another witch of Macbeth. But little sister did have a laugh when she sent Lily the witches hat by owl.

_Double, double toil and trouble_;

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble_.

So those dreams diminished into dust, became the pointed thorn to the flower named her sister. Wonderful, smart, and talented Lily; loved by all but her own younger sister. So in her bed of tossed away plays, of treasures and award now hidden. Petunia decided upon a different path, one made of smaller stones and lesser ambitions. A man to marry, none too smart but neither stupid. Some extra schooling, then any office would do to find the man she was looking for. Not too handsome, yet agreeable enough with one's eyes in the morning. So each want went this list, as Petunia waited for Time to catchup and go forward.

And like back then, Time did so again as Petunia came back for Harry's appointment with a sour Dudley. The health check with well enough with Harry, even if nurses and female staff paid just a tad too much improper attention towards him. Even cuter then most boys his age or even older, Petunia was worried if his special odd fondness Harry generated would carried into school and beyond with Hogwarts.

He was her innocent Lamb and the Wolves, ever them...

Yes, a Mother's Logic but none less true as she drove the boys home. And too, she was happy with getting some professional photos of Harry in the coming weeks. An photographer had been there, taking photographs of children for some future government pamphlet and had asked if he could take few of Harry. Of course Petunia was all ready to say 'No' till Mr. Rushing promised to send a full set of prints large enough to frame. This alone decided her, and Harry did so loved doing it and called 'A Natural' before the lens.

Once home, Petunia left her indignant Dudley with Marge for the rest of the afternoon. Vernon's sister still expressed her concerns taking Harry in, and Cat, but each visit lessen the clacking as Harry kept hugging and the cat stayed out of sight. So with her drama kit, full of wigs and theatrical makeup, Petunia got in her new Metro for a trip into London and the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road.

Hours later, Harry was still asleep in his new seat. It had been a pleasant surprise to learn her nephew enjoyed car rides, most past fifteen minutes rendered him into sleep if Dudley wasn't there to keep him awake. So alone in her thoughts, Petunia drove and went over the plan. For after this, no more would any family members dare call Petunia the dumb sister of the Evans Pair. If she every told anyone about this plan, but Petunia was too busy with going over her checklist to see that. First the wig from her acting days, dull brown and dirty. A fact she noticed when around Lily's new friends, to the lack of hygiene. But then her sister's snappish excuse, once Petunia made known, was Wizardry Folks could freshen up themselves at any time with a charm.

But most didn't...

Parked, Petunia used the car mirror to fix her hair and slip on her Macbeth wig. Some old makeup to dull the healthy glow of her skin, bring out the lines about mouth and eyes and turn into wrinkles. Next came Harry, carefully taking out of his seat so not to wake him. With her shopping bag from H&amp;M, Petunia pulled out something pink and girly. She hadn't the heart to cut his beautiful hair yet, even if Vernon had said to.

"Well, we won't tell him about this." Petunia spoke aloud, more to herself then the still sleeping babe. Undressing him, then garbing in most reasonably priced set of pink pants and a matching shirt with cherries. Then wrapping him all up in a pearl colour coat so he won't get cold. "Especially this next bit, but if the Wizarding World is expecting a boy." She added with a smile, for Harry did look so cute dressed as a girl. "But we get you right out of those clothes as soon as we're back in the car." Petunia promised, as she finished the task.

Which was mostly true, she had bought some darling little boy outfits once done buying the items she was putting on now. Maybe once home, she could redress Harry later in this and take some secret photos. But Vernon would never stand for it if he knew, even if they had talked about having another try for a child once Dudley got older. Besides, Petunia if she had to confess, she loved Harry just the way he was down to his tiddly toes.

Ones she waggled, before putting on his socks and new shoes. Those emerald eyes, always slow to open after a nap. Looking about, and to what he was wearing which wasn't the Westmister Kennel Club shirt he remembered. But the colors were pretty, and Auntie was with him, so Harry waited for what came next as he reached for her new brown hair.

"Harry, I'm going to be taking you into a place you need to be good."

"All gone."

"Yes, all gone." Petunia agreed, picking Harry up to keep his hands elsewhere for a minute and not trying to pull-off her wig. And once out of the car, he became too busy with the cold, city noise, and the strange new people around. She busy getting his hat on, locking the car door, and going down the street.

"All gone."

She smiled, knowing Harry understood her and what she needed once in the Leaky Cauldron. He would be quiet and good, as he was at the dinner table with finishing the food Petunia put on his tray.

"All gone."

Seeing the old faded sign, the building front not much changed since she was here at eight. Petunia remembered her father saying 'grotty' or was it another of his old fashion word? Those dark days were so hard to remember now Harry came into her life.

"All gone."

"Yes, yes they are..."

**Chapter 8**

Tom Grindelwald was never a wizard who measured the day by the ticks of a clock, but by the drink sold. And today, was a measurement a tad short in the Leaky Cauldron. After You-Know-Who defeat, business been brisk with all the celebrating and bragging. And if one went by what Tom heard, half of his customers crossed wands with the Dark Lord's followers. But it had been the same when his Uncle, Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald after his capture by Professor Dumbledore. Back then, half of London had been there themselves after drinks in the Cauldron.

But Tom was glad business was slowing, storerooms near empty and the last bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhisky up behind him on the wall. And his gout be carrying, with all those free drinks and honouring the Potter's memory. So his feet, knees, all aching till Tom barely could wipe the next glass clean. Fingers cramping as he tried, the song he'd been singing in his head not enough to distract from the pain.

_Ere coffee and tea found the way to the town_,

_Our ancestors by their own fire sat down _;

_Their bread it was white, and their beer it was brown_.

_Oh, the brown beer of old England _!

_Oh, the old English brown beer _!

So he looked about the place, this late in the afternoon. Eleanora from Tutshill, here for Gringrotts business. At her table, fighting the pea soup and losing till she mashed her bread into it. Harriet, the old woman having her required two pints before starting her witchkeeper shift at St. Mungo. Nick and Willie, both regulars and sharing a drink with the last of their coins near the fire. Not so cold yet this February, but Tom knew it won't be long till the temperatures dropped even more. And the door opening showed fact, as a parkiest woman with child entered.

She wore Hourihan tweed, navy buttons two by twos up the breast of the grey coat. Her long dark brown hair, wild and proper for a witch. No hat, which was unusually in this weather and the same, with most witches. But Tom's stare came to what the unrecognized woman held in her arms. A brightly colour bundle, a coat in the shade of bleached bone. Muggle pink were her pants, with white socks and shoes even now the baby girl trying to grab. Rich dark hair, spilling out of her knit cap, showed a dab of good blood and a touch of money.

But always by the shoes, Tom used to evaluate the blood status of his customers. Every Muggle-born sooner or later, adopted the styles of their new world. The woman at his door, had muggle flats in the colour just a trifle lighter then the child's hair she protectively carried. Only the fact with the chill outside, how it warmed his heart with laugh as the little girl tried again to pull at her shoe and the sock beyond. Those reason alone is why Tom let the muggle stay. Anyways, it wasn't like he won't see more Muggles in September when Hogwarts started the year.

"How can I help," He asked. "Time by the fire, a cup of warm milk for your girl?"

"No."

The woman said, in a stern voice and an sterner walk over to where Tom stood. Now regretting his offer, still Tom was a wizard of his Word even to Muggles. At least the baby girl in those taut arms, hadn't lost her cheer as she looked about in innocent excitement. So Tom cast his dishcloth bunny charm, having the towel in his hand twist itself with ears, legs, and a puffy tail. Hopping about the bar, amusing both the girl and his customers.

Except the Muggle Lady, only scorn in her eyes. Green, like new grass, and always a colour for eyes Tom had a weakness to with a lost dear friend. So with a swirl of his wand, he kept the towel bunny dancing. It wasn't till Tom saw the child, clapping her small hands in joy, saw those dark emerald eyes he ever known in one other person. The cute bunny reverted back his wipe towel, Tom losing control of the enchantment and his grief.

"Lily..."

Only Petunia heard the whisper; Harry's attention went to Harriet who was smiling and waving at him. The little boy, dressed as a girl, waved back as his mother, mothers taught him. Yet this wasn't the same for Petunia hearing her sister's name spoken with such feeling. She wanted to hate him for his wand, but his single word uttered echoed the love he had for sweet sister Lily.

"So I take it, you're this Tom I'm looking for?" Petunia asks, not waiting as long as was polite but people were looking. "I'm suppose to meet a Tom here, the owner."

"Yes, I'm Tom... for all the good it did for me."

Taking his cloth backup, wiping his eyes of moisture before calling out. "Fanny, take the bar for me. I got to show this Witch a room." Not even waiting for a answer, as Tom moves from behind the bar and down the hall to Room 11.

Fanny Rowe, part-time employee of the Leaky Cauldron did as ordered. Concerned with the bosses reaction, but it won't pay the bills and let her sneak some free sherry. And maybe some soup, if Tom spent long enough with the Muggle-born witch and her cute little baby. '_Maybe Tom was her father.'_ Frances thought, hiding the grin to the fun she could have later telling such to her friends.

A rumor Tom would had never expected, as he shut the door before meeting his guests properly.


	5. Chapter 9

_Author Notes: I like to apologizes to the lateness of this update and missing it's companion chapter 10. I do hope to have 10 up by this weekend, but since 9 is complete I decided to post it in the meantime. Thank you all for your indulgence of my follies..._

**Chapter 9**

Stepping into the Room 11, Petunia observed plaster walls and rough ceiling beams. The canopy bed with decorative posts, which she didn't much approve of. By the bed's thickness, an old fashion feather bed and a yellow quilt covering it. It's headboard, craved oak with forest scenes and knights with their ladies. The bay windows just allowing enough light in the room, to see her way about. The chair under, in poor repair and ne'er worth considering with Harry in her arms. The fireplace, nestling some enthusiastic embers kept the room warm enough. There, next to the hearth was another chair but Petunia judged it little better then the one under the windows.

So at the bed, setting Harry down on the bed and back to studying the man at the door. Not his wand, but locking the door with a normal key. Then pushing a bolt high on the door, securing it with a shrill as the iron rod slips deep into the frame. There was a stumble at first, Tom goes to the fire and taps the mantel with his wand muttering a curse under his breath. Not the magical type, more mundane of faulty qualities of past enchants as the embers within puffed with feeble flames.

"That's got to do for the moment." Tom explained, before going to the window to close the curtains. "I keep thinking about fixing those old charms, but then I need to get someone I can trust..." For a moment, losing his words as his thoughts caught up. "No matter," This now with a smile, but Petunia didn't care and leaves the man alone to whatever.

Harry now on a bed not his Auntie's, takes the opportunity after removing his shoes with bouncing. Jumping as high as his little legs could, even if it did causes a tumble on the landing.

"Auntie, look...look, look, FLY!" Harry shrieks between the jumps.

"Harry, dear, what did I tell you about jumping on beds?" Petunia queries, catching the tiny lad after a topple.

Being a clever boy, Harry avoids her question by declaring. "Not home."

"You know he was born here, Harry that is." Tom shares, taking the chair next to the fire. Collapsing on it with a groan, tugging at something under his shirt and vest. "Your sister, one of the nicest witches I've ever met. Didn't hold mine's last name against me, not even my monstrous Uncle Grindelwald. Willing to help when the Cauldron got busy, even if it had James sitting there by himself looking like a divvy." Its with a chuckle as Tom says this, working on taking off a boot. "Then her potions, better then I could get in Diagon Alley."

In his auntie's arms, Harry settled down to listen to the odd man's stories even if he didn't understand most. And his socks, emerald eyes staring at them menacingly as the Odd Man continues.

"You-Know-Who was watching St. Mungo's and any Midwife, with Lily and Alice Longbottom coming due near the same time. Killing either or their husbands, would had right made You-Know-Who chuffed. So while Alice could stay behind the wards of Longbottom Manor, your sister had..." Tom gives a groan, finally getting his boot off his swollen foot. "Well, she got James to ask me to have little Harry here. Easy enough once you think about it, since more then a few from St. Mungo stop here on their way home."

"And you of course, said yes." Petunia hisses back, some of old jealousy bubbled back up.

"Won't thought otherwise, even gifted with the honor of holding the boy after the cut."

Even with ache of his foot as Tom rubbed, didn't get rid of the proud glow he had about. Lifting his gaze when Harry bumbled over, offering his newest dispatched sock to the man. Petunia mired in old emotions, giving the small boy enough time in doing.

"Proper wizard, you going to be." Taking the offering, before Tom looks up to Lily's sister. "Our kind, when young like the bare touch of the earth. Something to due to our magic, the need to feel it even at that age."

For Harry, once his gift accepted, flees back to his auntie to hug as the Odd Man talked more.

"Later of course, we don't need so much." Tom keeps explaining, remembering Lily's sister was a Muggle. Even a remembrance of her being with Lily, on their first day of Hogwarts shopping. Which was rare, since Tom recalled few of the Muggleborn that came through the Cauldron as weans. But he did remember when Lily won over her parents to stopping for a meal after, arguing better learn what they ate in the Wizardry World before heading off to Hogwarts. Refusing to bulge till they did, little Petunia herself grabbing a table edge in support.

"Now what?" The same girl, now a woman asked as she pick-up Harry to enfold safely into her lap. No cold stone floors for him, even with the thick haggard rug doing it's best against the chill. "Did she leave further instructions with you?"

"Not really, just one of your Muggle traveling cases and a escort would be here on the day you showed-up." Tom shares, out of is chair to hop over to a section of the wall to pry on some wood trim. Twisting it out of the way, to reveal a old leather suitcase which he removes and brings to the bed. "Lily said there be squib robes for you and Harry inside."

"Oh..." Now knowing what he spoke about. More then once during those later summers, Lily lectured her on how bad the wandless had it. Her new world, all filled with disgusting nasty little worms...

Which gives her a shiver, those memories of playing in the garden ever there for Petunia. Shrieks to the water, coming from the hose. Bare feet in the earth, holding hands as they searched for bugs and butterflies. Two little girls in an tiny world never did seemed to be with their young eyes.

Once the luggage was on the bed, Tom opens it to find a letter on top of some grotty work robes. Lady's by the trim, stained with toll, but clean enough with the odour of wood ash. Old style nappies, rolled up in the corner with some pins. A pair of leather lace-up boots, out of fashion before Petunia's nanna was a babe. But the name on the note was Fleta Brothwood, in Lily's clear and careful script.

"It seems we have your name." Tom says, eyeing the note but not touching. "No one would look twice, you being in Diagon Alley with those robes and shoes. Little Harry, be all dressed as a proper wizard baby."

"Could I have some privacy?" She asks, irritated by his comment. Harry, lost in wonder looking at the robes, boots, and luggage. Tiny hands finding his wooly wrap, and his new jumper hidden between. Pulling his things out, as his aunt looks to the letter as the funny man was leaving.

Hiding his face with his new blanket, Harry was ready to play 'Peekaboo' until twenty minutes later when one of the unused fireplaces flared with green flames.

_'All the world's a stage,'_

Words both the Malfoys and Blacks lived by, yet today Lady Malfoy wasn't trying to make such a entrée. Her thoughts elsewhere, small and darling elsewhere home asleep. Little Draco had been so cute slumbering, all tired out from their afternoon walk in the gardens. For her tiny angel, Narcissa forced herself to use this very public fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron so she could stop Lucius's foolishness and secure their son's proper future.

_'If only the Goblins had allowed Gringrotts a connection to the Floo Network' _Narcissa thought, and then she could had just appeared there instead of this vulgar farce. So spare was Narcissa, she even considered burning her embroidered wooden coat if it wasn't a favorite. The coat's colour matching the emerald flames, as the Floo powder devoured the last of itself. Powder which was the foundation of the Malfoy's wealth, with the majority control of the Floo-Pow. The company with the monopoly on making Floo powder for Britain, and most of France.

And this dominance, and Lucius's scatty's bribes had kept many out of Azkaban but like usual her husband indulged beyond prudence in their bedroom and out. Looking over the Malfoy's Books herself, once her other half was enjoying a dosed snooze. Finding he was pending them to beggary, even worst eyeing their son's future Hogwarts galleons to solve the coming payments to the Wildsmith Estate. A detail noted in the margin, which almost caused Narcissa to use a Unforgiveable on her napping husband. But this wasn't the Slytherin way, even if Lucius had picked-up some of the Dark Lord's more disreputable habits.

For Narcissa was a Black, and Blacks never acknowledged failures in matters like this with murdering one's husband. Besides being gauche, and Lucius had shown much promise in his Hogwarts years before becoming the simpleton he was today. Yet Draco loved playing with his father, in those rare occurrences when Lucius wasn't involved in commerce, with his bevvied friends, or the mistress he thought she didn't know about.

So pulling up her hood, Narcissa stepped into the Common Room of the Cauldron. Resisting the temptation to call Dobby and check on her son before dealing with this messy Lucius had caused.


End file.
